Happy Huggidays
by Pricat
Summary: It is the holiday season and Poppy and Branch along with their friends are preparing for the holidays having fun and antics


**A/N**

 **This was inspired by my excitement for the Trolls Christmas special and I know it's not even November yet, but I couldn't help myself, you know?**

 **So in this story, the holidays are here which is making everybody excited including Pippy, Branch and their friends but the holidays is a very magical time of the year, and about friends and family.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Christmas is gonna be awesome, with the food, giving gifts and major hugs to friends and family, plus decorating our homes for the holidays!" Poppy said excited as usual.

"Yes, plus music, and being with you, Pop Tart." Branch replied as he was carrying stuff or pulling it on a sled.

It was now Winter in Troll Town, meaning the holidays were coming, making everybody excited including Poppy herself hoping the holidays would be merry and bright, wearing a pink scarf around her neck and cupcake shaped ear muffs so her ears would not freeze, plus her knight, otherwise known as Branch was wearing green trousers, with a green jacket and scarf, wearing a dark blue beanie hat.

"Yeah, the holidays should be good, they always were, when we were kids." Branch sai, d, seeing their friends dressed warmly but decorating their homes, building snow trolls making Poppy giggle, scooping up snow into a snowball, throwing it at Harper, seeing the rainbow haired female duck gigglimg.

"Bring it on!" Branch yelled, as an epic snowball fight was beginning, plus they were running around like crazy, like they were kids again, seeing Branch see an new troll family had moved into town, making a mental note to tell Poppy later, since being queen, it was her duty to welcome newcomers to the town.

Unknown to them, a young troll girl with icy blue hair and snow like skin in warm clothes was building a snow troll in the front garden watching the antics that was going on, as she and her parents had just gotten here, hoping she could make friends, plus had heard about Princess Poppy uniting Bergen and Troll in friendship, which was amazing to her.

"Alright, alright that was fun and all, but we have stuff to do, plus Poppy has to welcome new trolls to town." Branch said, helping the Snack Pack up after one crazy snowball fight.

"Oh yeah, the Flake family got here, we should get to work." Poppy said.

The Snack Pack nodded, going back to what they were doing, as Branch was leading Poppy to the Flakes's home, which was decorated for the holidays,impressing them, seeing a young troll girl playing in the snow which they thought adorable.

"Hey there, you okay, are your parents home?" Branch asked.

"Go inside, they're unpacking, or decorating." the girl said.

Both Poppy and Branch went inside, seeing the place ready for the holidays, seeing two adult trolls that looked like the girl they'd talked to outside.

"Your majesty, we weren't expecting company, moving here, my name is Briar, that's my husband Bernard and our daughter, Briana is outside as like all troll kids, she loves the snow and this time of year, but shy." Briar said, making Branch get it.

."They're opening the party supplies store, which should be popular, no doubt." he said, as they were talking and making cocoa seeing Briana come in, surprised that a certain queen she admired was in her house, drinking cocoa, making her freeze up socially, running upstairs to her room, making her parents know it was her shyness that made her do that.

Branch went upstairs, but could hear soft singing guessing it was Brianna, seeing her room, knowing she looked up to Poppy which impressed him, seeing her jump

"Sorry, I just wanted to see, if you were alright, but if you admire Poppy so much, why don't you come down, talk to her?" Branch said knowing what it was like to be shy himself, but Poppy had helped him.

"It's alright, I just am really shy, and I wanted to talk to her, but afraid I would mess up, or say the wrong thing." Briana said.

Branch was then talking to her, which was helping knowing maybe he could be her friend, and help then when she felt brave enough, to try talking to Poppy surprising Briana.

"I'd like that, thanks Branch." Briana said, hearing Poppy looking for Branch, hearing Briana giggle, as it was like they were playing hide and seek

* * *

A while later, Poppy and Branch were in Branch's cosy hideaway of a house, decorating it for the holidays, along with the Christmas tree but Poppy wondered where Branch had gotten to when they'd been at the Flakes's house hearing him tell her, impressing the pink haired queen impressed, knowing the holidays were about family and friends, knowing her knight indeed had the holiday spirit, knowing he could help Briana seeing their human friend, Kessie there.

"Wow, you made this place cheery and bright, for the holidays, but what's happened?" Kessie said.

They were telling her including the new troll family that had moved in, making Kessie get it, knowing the holidays was the perfect time for friendship, hoping she could help seeing her troll friends nod, plus we're making stockings, for a certain gift giver to put gifts in besides under the tree.

"That's awesome, you know?" Kessie said, as her mom and her had just decorate their Christmas tree plus everybody in town had decorated their homes in lights or in Guy Diamond's case, glitter which fitted him making Poppy and Branch very impressed hoping the holidays would go well, seeing Kessie agree.

"Wow your town looks sparkly like New York." she said to them.


End file.
